


Le roi du Nord et sa princesse aux lions

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sansa Stark, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, House Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon Lives, POV Myrcella Baratheon, POV Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Romance, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Jon Snow a été couronné Roi du Nord par ces vassaux après avoir défait Ramsay Bolton et ces alliés. Mais, pour consolider son nouveau pouvoir, il doit asseoir les siens sur le trône, et donc avoir des enfants.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Le nouveau roi

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau roi**

\- Le roi dans le Nord ! Le roi dans le Nord ! 

Jon regardait l'ensemble de ces vassaux, qui venaient de le couronner roi du Nord, exactement comme Robb avant lui. Il manquait seulement les Karstark et les Omble, mais dans l'immédiat leurs nouveaux seigneurs devaient avoir d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler. Dans un coin de la pièce, Jon aperçut Littlefinger, qui avait l'air particulièrement mécontent de la situation. Peut-être avait-il imaginé que ce serait Sansa qui serait couronnée reine, et qu'ainsi il serait en mesure de l'épouser, mais les nordiens en avaient décidé autrement, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Sa sœur semblait l'estimer et lui accorder au moins un semblant de confiance, mais ce n'était pas son cas, et il le lui avait fait clairement comprendre après la bataille contre Ramsay. 

Lorsqu'il se retira de la grande salle, suivi par Lyanna Mormont, le nouveau souverain était pensif. 

\- Vous devrez vous marier, Votre Majesté, lui dit-elle

\- Je sais cela. 

Il n'était pas un Stark légitime, et il ne le serait probablement jamais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il devait laisser le sang de Ned Stark, de son père, s'éteindre. 

\- Qui comptez-vous épouser ? 

Le nordien sourit, il avait déjà longuement réfléchi à la question. 

\- Elle sera bientôt là, j'ai envoyé un corbeau à Edd lui demandant de lui faire quitter le Mur. 

\- Le Mur ? Vous comptez épouser une de ces sauvageonnes de … Longtertre ? C'est bien cela ? 

Durant le faible temps qu'il avait passé à diriger la garde de nuit, Jon avait fait restaurer plusieurs châteaux de la garde, donc Longtertre qui était exclusivement occupé par des femmes, exception faite de Satin et d'Emmett-en-fer, qu'il avait nommé commandant. 

\- Pas une femme du peuple libre non, une princesse de sang royal, Lyanna. Personne à part Edd et moi ne sait qu'elle s'y cachait, ni Ser Alliser, ni le roi Stannis et pas même Tormund ou Ser Davos. 

\- Quel est son nom ? 

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. 

Le lendemain, Jon reçu dans la grande salle de Winterfell Alys Karstark et Ned Omble, les nouveaux seigneurs des maisons alliées à Ramsay Bolton, qui lui jurèrent fidélité, et cela même si Sansa avait dit vouloir préférer leur retirer leurs châteaux pour les donner à des maisons qui les avaient soutenu. Mais, il ne s'agissait que d'enfants, et, lorsqu'il les avait vu s'avancer, Jon avait eu l'impression de revoir Bran et Sansa, avant qu'ils ne quittent tous Winterfell. 

Avec leur allégeance, l'ensemble du Nord était désormais à nouveau sous le contrôle des loups, désormais, ils allaient devoir porter leur regard sur le sud, et sur Port-Réal. 


	2. La princesse aux lions

**Chapitre 2 : La princesse aux lions**

Quelques jours plus tard arriva un convoi dirigé par une piqueuse de Longtertre, Maris la noire, Jon se souvenait d'elle à Châteaunoir, et elle ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un cheveux. À ses côtés se trouvaient plusieurs autres membres du peuple libre, ainsi qu'une jeune femme enveloppée dans d'épaisses fourrures et une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. 

Le roi du Nord s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à descendre, puis il enleva sa capuche, découvrant ainsi son charmant visage. 

\- Princesse Myrcella, vous êtes ravissante. 

\- Merci. Que … que faisons-nous ici ? 

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'accompagner à l'intérieur, où ils retrouvèrent Sansa et ces deux chevaliers. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle attrape froid, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. 

Son père, Ser Jaime Lannister, la lui avait confiée après les événements qui avaient eu lieu à Dorne. Ils avaient fait en sorte que personne ne sache, à l'époque, la garde ne prenait pas partie, mais elle avait aussi le devoir d'accueillir dans ces rangs tout ceux qui le demandaient. La princesse des lions avait donc pris la direction de Longtertre, où elle s'était rendue des plus utiles pour tout les travaux domestiques. 

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce dont vous m'avez parlé, lorsque je suis revenu de Fort-Levant ? 

\- Mais … je suis une bâtarde. 

La fille de la reine Cersei et de son frère jumeau, le fruit de l'inceste, il était au courant de tout cela. 

\- Je suis un bâtard qui ne connait même pas sa mère. 

\- Vos vassaux ne diront rien ? 

\- C'est mon problème, pas le votre, Princesse Myrcella. 

\- Je … 

\- Sansa va vous conduire à vos quartiers, prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. 

La blonde, qui était déjà décontenancée par les évènements, fut conduite jusqu'à l'une des chambres de la grande tour de Winterfell par l'impitoyable louve. Elle avait changé, se rendit alors compte Myrcella, depuis leur séparation à Port-Réal. 

\- Jon ne serait pas un mauvais mari, au contraire, lui dit la rousse

\- Vous l'aimez ? 

\- Non. Non. Je ne l'aime pas. 

En quelques instants, la lionne se retrouva plaquée contre le Mur. La louve se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, dangereusement proche de son visage, ces yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. 

\- Si vous le faites souffrir d'une quelconque façon, je vous le ferais payer au centuple, est-ce bien clair, petite princesse ?

La petite lionne hocha la tête, peureusement. 

\- Bien.

Sansa se releva. 

\- Votre chambre est au bout du couloir, reprit-elle avant de partir précipitamment

Myrcella s'y réfugia, à l'abri. C'était la même que lorsqu'elle était venue avec le roi Robert et ces frères, tant d'années auparavant. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, tous avaient changé depuis cette époque, et … et Sansa lui faisait réellement peur désormais. 


	3. La lionne et le geai

**Chapitre 3 : La lionne et le geai**

Myrcella était l'invitée des Stark, c'était probablement l'une des seules choses positives dans la situation actuelle. Elle était loin de ce qu'il restait de sa famille, seule au milieu des froides neiges hivernales, et surtout : tous la regardait avec un mélange de haine et de mépris. 

Elle était une lionne, la fille de Cersei Lannister, sa place n'était pas dans le Nord. Les vassaux des loups le lui avait fait clairement comprendre et cela dès les premiers jours. 

La blonde avait essayé de sympathiser avec eux, mais aucun ne s'était laissé approcher, tandis que les deux Stark de leur côté la regardaient à peine. C'était à se demander pourquoi le roi, Jon Snow, lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Dans ce rude climat glacial, il n'y avait que deux personnes avec qui elle avait réussi à sympathiser un minimum : Ser Davos Mervault, un chevalier orageois qui semblait être amical avec tout le monde, et Lord Baelish, le régent du Val depuis la mort de Lysa Arryn. 

Le geai moqueur s'était montré courtois, presque amical avec elle. Ils passaient souvent de longs moments à discuter de Port-Réal, de leur passé, et d'à quel point le donjon rouge lui manquait. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n’avait plus vu sa maison. L'homme lui avait également demandé ce qu'elle pensait de son futur mari et roi, et si elle acceptait sa proposition. Mais … avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si elle refusait, ne se contenteraient-ils pas de mettre sa tête sur le billot et de la décapiter proprement, à la manière des Stark ? C'est ce que le roi Robert, ou même son frère Joffrey, auraient fait eux. 

\- Si jamais vous avez le moindre doute, la moindre peur, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir m'en parler. Je suis votre ami, Princesse Myrcella. 

Elle avait vu comment il traitait ces amis, elle était là le jour où Ned Stark était mort. Mais … le geai moqueur avait la confiance de Lady Sansa, cela devait bien signifier quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Lord Baelish. 

\- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Petyr. 

Il avait dit cela en lui souriant, semblant sincère. Peut-être … peut-être pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance après tout. Qu'avait-elle à perdre dans la situation actuelle ? 

\- D'accord … Petyr. 

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans une glaçante monotonie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, arrive un corbeau venu de Peyredragon, proclamant le début de l'invasion de la reine Daenerys du Typhon, l'Imbrûlée, la mère des dragons et des esclaves, Khaleesi de la mer herbeuse et Reine de Meereen. Le retour des dragons, une chose qu'aucuns d'eux n'auraient pu prévoir. Une nouvelle guerre allait donc éclater, et le royaume du Nord allait devoir s'y positionner. La neutralité ne risquait pas d'être une option envisageable, même avec l'armée des morts qui venait vers eux. 


	4. Peyredragon

**Chapitre 4 : Peyredragon**

Jon Snow avait quitté Winterfell pour rejoindre Blancport et de là il avait prit un bâteau pour Peyredragon, où l’attendait la reine-dragon, Daenerys Targaryen. Le roi du Nord était anxieux, il n’avait pas voulu quitter son foyer et y laisser Sansa seule, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix, c’étai lui qui portait la couronne royale.

À ses côtés se trouvait Ser Davos, bien évidemment, ainsi que Lady Alys Karstark et le dernier des enfants Lideuil, à la tête de l’un des clans des montagnes du Nord. 

\- Nous serons bientôt en vue de la forteresse, votre Majesté. 

\- Merci, Ser Davos. 

Le loup reposa le parchemin qu’il était en train d’annoter. Les choses se passaient pour le mieux chez lui, il avait reçu un corbeau de Sansa lorsqu’il se trouvait à Blancport. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’à attendre que chaque chose se mette en place, comme ils l’avaient imaginé, et à obtenir le soutien de Daenerys du Typhon. Elle n’était qu’une enfant qui venait de débarquer dans des terres qu’elle ne connaissait pas et avec une armée étrangère, elle avait besoin d’eux autant qu’eux avaient besoin d’elle et de ces dragons. Le feu était probablement leur meilleure chance face aux morts. 

\- Lorsque nous serons à terre, Votre Majesté, je vais devoir … m’absenter. Probablement pour quelques jours. 

\- Rien de grave ? Ser Davos ?

\- Des détails personnels que je dois régler, à Port-Réal et chez moi, à Bois-la-pluie. 

\- Bien, je chevaucherais le dragon sans vous alors. 

\- Cela va à l’encontre de ce que vous aviez prévu ? demanda l’orageois inquiet

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Daenerys Targaryen ne sera pas une affaire compliquée, même avec les quelques soutiens qu’elle a put récupérer dans le sud du royaume. Les dorniens ne sont pas la plus grande de toute les couronnes, et le Bief est déjà fatigué par la guerre des Lannister et la mort de presque tout les Tyrell de la main de la reine Cersei. 

En arrivant sur Peyredragon, les nordiens furent accueillis par l’une des conseillères et servante de la reine, une ancienne esclave du nom de Missandei, ainsi que par sa main … Tyrion Lannister. Voilà qui risquait de compliquer son affaire, voir de la rendre impossible. Ils étaient entourés par une douzaine de dothrakis, armés de leurs arakhs. 

\- Le bâtard de Winterfell. 

\- Le nain de Castral Roc. 

\- Roi du Nord. 

\- Main de la reine, la route fut longue. 

\- Très longue oui. 

\- Ser Davos Mervault, se présenta alors le conseiller de Jon 

Tyrion lui sourit. 

\- Le chevalier-oignon, nous étions dans des camps opposés sur la Néra. 

\- Malheureusement pour moi, reconnut l’homme 

Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de ces évènements et de la mort de son fils. Le feu grégeois des lions, combiné à leur attaque surprise sur les arrières de Stannis, avait probablement scellé le destin de sa guerre pour le trône. Une autre guerre était ensuite venue, bien plus … terrible … 

\- Vous êtes ici pour voir la reine Daenerys, je suppose. 

\- Est-elle là ? demanda le roi du Nord 

\- Pas encore. 

Le nain les conduisit en direction de la forteresse en elle-même, par un étroit chemin de pierre avec de hauts murs dans lequel étaient incrustés des éclats de Verredragon. Alors qu’ils discutaient de Sansa, et de la manière dont Jon avait obtenu une couronne royale, un dragon passa juste au-dessus d’eux. Et, comme un seul homme, tout les nordiens se jetèrent à terre, tandis que Tyrion, Missandei et les dothrakis retenaient avec grande peine leurs sourires.

\- La Mère des dragons est venue, dit le lion en aidant Jon à se relever

Elle l’avait fait exprès, Tyrion en était certain. 

C’était l’heure pour Jon de jouer les quelques cartes qu’il avait, sans elle leur victoire contre le roi de la nuit était impossible, et alors aucune autre guerre n’aurait plus la moindre importance. 


End file.
